Comfort, Karma, and Awkward Situations
by Tetsu Deinonychus
Summary: Kuki has a nightmare, and Wally let's her stay with him for the night. Now the others won't stop teasing him about it. But, what if the tables turn? Pairings: 3x4, 2x5, 1x362. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door and I make no profit from this fan work

Disclaimer: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

Worry not, I WILL continue writing "Umbrella Twist" , in fact the next chapter is already partially done, (and also my _Code Lyoko_ fic "A Very Big Misunderstanding"), but after job-stuff, college-stuff, and working on a **comic book! **I just needed to write something new to unwind.

This will be a short fic, just a couple chapters.

_**Warning:**_** Innuendo ahead!**

**Comfort, Karma, and Awkward Situations**

It had been an uneventful day for Sector V of the _Kids Next Door_. No villains to fight. No crisis to solve. It was just five friends hanging out in a treehouse. Their parents all knew they were planning to spend the whole weekend there (as they often did) so they had a lot of time to kill. And, when you have a bunch of kids in a treehouse together, Ghost-Stories are always a great way to pass the time.

Of course, they were concerned about their most sensitive member, Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban, who might have trouble handling such dark narratives. But, she promised to tough it out so as not to spoil any of her friend's fun. And, fortunately for her, the stories Numbuh 2, Hoagie Gilligan, and Numbuh 5 Abby Lincoln told were pretty tame. But, now was time to hear a story from their leader, Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno!

Now, Nigel was from England, and in England they know ghost-stories! And, so Nigel told them all a terrifying tale, from the British homeland, of a monstrous being named "Blade-Wielding Jack", a ghostly killer that puts "Jack the Ripper" and "Spring-heeled Jack" to shame (I have no idea why ghoulish beings in England are almost universally named "Jack").

Numbuh 4, Wally Beatles, the resident "tough-guy" of the group absolutely loved the story. Hoagie and Abby were a little chilled by it, but in a way they found fun. Kuki, on the other hand was **utterly **_**petrified!**_ Even so, she made a point not to show it. She put on a brave face, and a pretty convincing act that she wasn't scared of the story. Her comrades were surprised, and maybe a little impressed.

After they all spent a few minutes joking around, and said their "good nights", they all went to their separate rooms for some much needed rest. Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, and Abby all slept fine. But, Kuki was having horrible nightmares.

--

In Kuki's room, the poor girl was tossing and turning in her bed, her mind awash with dreadful nightmares about "Blade-Wielding Jack", and other horrific entities from the other members' scary stories. It was almost too much for her young mind to take!

Finally, she woke up too terrified to even scream, and after catching her breath, realized she was safe at the treehouse. She was relieved to know that, but still could not escape her anxiety that lingered regarding the frightful stories she had heard.

She knew she was too scared to sleep alone that night. And so, taking her pillow and one of her smaller Rainbow Monkey dolls with her, she left to seek the company of the boy she always turned to for protection, Wallabee Beatles.

--

Meanwhile, in Wally's room, the tough boy was having his own dream about "Jack". This dream involved him defeating the evil character with a right cross, a strong uppercut, and a solid kick to the gonads for good measure. Just as he had won the fight, and was about to receive a thank-you-kiss from the girl he fought Jack to save, that very same girl stepped into his room to awaken him with a gentle nudge.

"Wally, Wally, Wake up. I need you" begged Kuki as she nudged her protector.

"Huh, Wh…What's goin' on?" groggily asked Wally. Then he sprang awake and started blushing at the sight of the girl he had just dreamed of rescuing (and kissing) standing there in his real-life bedroom.

"I just had a real bad nightmare about those scary stories everyone told. Could I maybe sleep with you tonight?" pleaded Kuki.

Wally started blushed even more. He was thankful to have the lights out. "They're just stories. Can't you just go back to bed?" he drowsily suggested.

"But, I'm **scared** Wally. Please can I stay with you, tonight? _**Pwetty Pleeeease!**_" begged Kuki as she gave Wally the best "sad cute face" she could muster.

"Ok, sure" conceded Wally with a sigh, unable to resist Kuki's charms or turn his back on her when she's scared.

"Thanks Wally!" Kuki responded as she crawled into his bed and snuggled up close to him.

"Anytime" was Wally's reply as he blushed excessively from the unexpected contact.

"Goodnight Wally" bid Kuki as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and drifted off to sleep.

Wally was too nervous from the kiss to wish her a good night back, and it would be another half hour before he would be able to calm down and go back to sleep. Just as he was fading out, he looked over to the sleeping girl next to him.

'She really is kinda cute' were his last conscious thoughts of the night.

Unfortunately, one thing that Wally didn't think of that entire night was to set his alarm clock. It was a mistake that he made quite often. But this time, it would turn his act of comfort into an awkward situation.

--

It was Saturday morning, a sacred time for kids everywhere. For the KND it meant more than just cartoons and planning a day of fun. There was also the matter of "morning patrol" where each KND sector had to do a quick sweep of their territory to make sure no adult villains are planning any nasty business to coincide with the kids' weekly cartoon viewing. Because of this, they had to make sure to get up extra early on Saturdays.

So far, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 had succeeded in waking up on time. But, Numbuhs 3 and 4, Wally and Kuki, still had yet to awaken.

"The 'boy genius' Wally probably forgot to set his alarm again, and I guess Kuki did the same. I'll go get them" yawned Hoagie.

"Agreed Numbuh 2" announced Nigel, in a voice so awake and alert, it made the noticeably tired Abby and Hoagie wonder if he was human.

"How is Nigel always so damned chipper in the morning? Sometimes I swear he's an android" Hoagie mumbled to himself on his way to Wally's room.

With a sigh, Hoagie knocked on the door of Sector V's top hand-to-hand fighter. There was no answer. He knocked harder. Still nothing.

"Oh for crying out loud" Hoagie grumbled as he just opened the door attempting to personally wake up his wayward comrade. "Hey Wally, it's time to get up" he called into the room.

But, to his surprise, not one but two people sprang awake and sat up in Wally's bed.

"Is it morning already, Wally?" asked Kuki drowsily as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Yeah, I guess so" muttered Wally before he realized that there was someone else there. "Ah, crud" he grumbled as soon as he noticed the smirk on Hoagie's face.

"You know what? Take all the time you need. I gotta tell the gang about this!" offered Hoagie with a mischievous look on his face as he took off back to the main room.

"_**Nothing Happened!!**_" Wally called back to Hoagie as he ran to catch up with him.

Of course, Hoagie knew nothing like that had happened. The truth is, if he thought something had, he wouldn't think it was funny; he'd find it **disturbing** because they're only _ten years old_.

Seriously, if **ten-year-olds** are doing _that_, I do _**not**_ want to know about it (Like, "ew")!

But, that wasn't about to stop him from teasing Wally about the idea. In fact, once he spread the word to the other members, it would be **open season** on teasing the poor Australian boy!

--

"Hey guess who spent the night together last night?!" announced Hoagie to his other two teammates just as he ran into the room.

"It wasn't like that!" yelled Wally as he entered the room. "She had a really bad nightmare about that story Nigel told, and wanted some company. That's **all!**" he explained.

"So, where is Numbuh 3 anyway?" asked Nigel, amused but still trying to stick to business.

"Well, she was still pretty tired. She might have fallen back to sleep" conjectured Wally.

"You must've really worn her out" joked Abby with a sly grin. The teasing had begun.

"No! She just had a rough night!" defended Wally.

"Maybe, you should've been more gentle with her" taunted Hoagie.

"I meant because of the nightmare!" Wally corrected.

"Alright, cool it! Kuki's coming in" informed Abby. It was one thing to tease Wally, but nobody wanted to embarrass poor innocent little Kuki.

"Hey Kuki, you Ok? Heard you had a nightmare" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah, I'm ok now, Hoagie" replied Kuki with a smile. Then she turned her attention to Wally. "Thanks for last night, Wally. That was just what I needed" she informed him with a smile as she went toward the ship ready to leave.

Hoagie and Abby were in hysterics! They knew Kuki didn't mean it like that, but that wasn't going to stop their gutter-minds from imagining if it did. Wally put a hand on his forehead and groaned. It appeared this wouldn't be over anytime soon.

"Alright, team. We're running late as it is. You can embarrass Numbuh 4 about his **late night tryst** with Numbuh 3 some other time. We have work to do!" commanded Nigel.

"Thanks Nigel, 'bout time, **HEY!**" Wally exclaimed, as he noticed the "late night tryst" comment Nigel snuck into his order.

"Sorry, Numbuh 4, I couldn't help myself" Nigel apologized with a chuckle.

"You know I just can't wait, for one of you to share your bed with someone, so I can bust your chops like you're busting mine!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that" Abby dismissed.

As they all boarded the shuttlecraft, and took their positions Abby just had to turn to Kuki. "So, how was Wally last night?" she asked.

Hoagie suppressed a snicker.

Kuki, thinking Abby was referring to Wally's well-being (which is why Abby worded her question that way), just shrugged. "He was pretty good. Why?" she replied.

"Just wondering" answered Abby and she and Hoagie immediately started chuckling.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Kuki repeatedly while Abby and Hoagie continued laughing, and Wally groaned with embarrassment.

It was going to be a LONG morning!

**To Be Continued…**

Please, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_ and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

Wow, I really have a hit on my hands, don't I? Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement.

BTW I'm really sorry for the "false alarm" that occurred recently. I accidentally posted a review I wrote for "Operation: There Is No Operation" by Karkadinn to this story instead, and needed to post a "dummy chapter" so I could post a correction. Yes, I feel like a schmuck.

**Comfort, Karma, and Awkward Situations:**

**Chapter II  
**

The patrol was fairly uneventful. This was great because it meant they had the rest of the weekend to just enjoy themselves (provided they don't get called out on a mission, that is). Wally was something of an exception to this, as he always enjoyed a good fight. But, even he was looking forward to a relaxing Saturday. Of course, this was after they made their weekly excursion to the moonbase to report whatever they discovered (or didn't) during the Saturday morning patrol.

It was on the ride to the moonbase that the teasing started again. Kuki fell asleep listening to cutesy J-pop songs on her iPod (awesome stuff, like Tommy February 6). The others (except Nigel) were trying desperately to stay awake, not quite recovered from the early awakening. Nigel, as energetic as ever, was preparing to launch. But, Wally, going through fight withdraw, just had to open his big mouth.

"Looks like I don't get to see any action today" said Wally, rather disappointed not to get in a good fight with one of their various nemeses.

"Didn't you get enough 'action', last night?" asked Hoagie as he and Abby giggled.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Wally, as he dived toward Hoagie, tired of the jokes yet relieved of his exhaustion.

"Oh come on, Wally! You walked right into that one!" defended Hoagie as he dodged Wally's attacks, himself enjoying a much needed adrenaline boost.

"Everyone, Stop it!" ordered Nigel "this isn't the time! We're leaving for moonbase, now. Everybody, to your stations".

Abby gently nudged Kuki awake as they all took their places on the shuttlecraft.

"Oh, and by the way Numbuh 4. You really did give him too good a setup for that last joke" Nigel added.

Wally merely grumbled his response.

"What joke?" Kuki asked innocently, wondering what she missed during her impromptu catnap.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" calmly answered Abby.

"Wally mentioned that we didn't see any action on our patrol. And, all I did was ask if he got enough action, **last night**" explained Hoagie, his voice dripping with false innocence.

Wally was grinding his teeth in response. Abby shot a worried look at Hoagie, as if to remind him of their unspoken "it's Ok to embarrass Wally, but not Kuki" rule. But, Hoagie responded with a look of reassurance.

Kuki just looked confused. "He was in bed with me all last night. What kind of action would he get?" she asked cluelessly.

"Never mind. It's OK. Don't ever change" laughed Abby as she patted Kuki on the head. Kuki simply shrugged and returned to your station.

"If you're all done now, we've just arrived at Moonbase" informed Nigel as everyone clammed up in preparation to enter the docking bay.

As they walked on their way to the Moonbase lobby, Abby whispered to Nigel. "You mean to tell Numbuh 5, that you're not enjoying this like the rest of us?" she asked.

"I think it's hilarious, too. I've even got a few jokes I plan to tell, myself, _**after**_ we're done with our work. I'd like to keep an air of professionalism in front of our superiors" answered Nigel.

"You mean in front of Numbuh 362" suggested Abby.

"Well, she's the Supreme Leader. So, of course, I want to make a good impression on her" Nigel explained.

"So, is that the **only** reason you're trying to impress Rachel?" asked Abby with a wink.

Nigel started blushing, hard. "I don't know what you're talking about, Numbuh 5" he swiftly replied as he tried to shoot a rather patronizing glare at her.

"Riiight" Abby sarcastically responded as she slowed her pacing to walk closer to Hoagie.

---------------------------------

There were no more innuendos for the next hour or so. Eventually, it was time for them to make their own report to Rachel herself. Abby giggled a bit at the way Nigel checked to make sure his shades were on straight, his breath was fresh, and his scalp was clean.

"Just making sure I look clean and respectable" explained an embarrassed, red checked, Nigel as he opened the door to Rachel's office.

"So, Sector V, anything to report?" asked Rachel.

"No adult villain activity detected Rach...er I mean Numbuh 362, sir" proclaimed Nigel in his most businesslike manner.

"Relax; it's just us in this office. You can call me 'Rachel' if you want to" the Supreme Leader assured.

"Of course. Well, as I said, we didn't find anything, Rachel" Nigel responded.

"Good! So far, none of the other sectors found anything, either. It'll be nice to finally have a break tonight. I'm exhausted. I was really busy last night" Rachel elaborated.

"Yeah, Wally and Kuki were pretty busy last night, too" Hoagie blurted out with a chuckle.

Abby joined in the laughter, as Nigel suppressed his own chuckles. Kuki stood with a confused expression, as Wally gritted his teeth in increasing rage. Rachel simply raised an eyebrow, not sure what had been going on.

Shrugging it off, Rachel continued to speak. "Anyway, you're the last sector to make your report. Which means that **finally**, I can go home for an afternoon" she explained with a sigh.

"You don't seem very thrilled about it" mused Nigel.

"I'm glad to finally have some time to get out of this place and relax. It's just that my brother can be a pain in the ass when there's nothing to do" Rachel clarified.

"He's a pain in the ass, regardless" Nigel quietly mumbled.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Um nothing. Well, I hope you still have a great Saturday, Rachel" answered Nigel.

"Is that all you're gonna say to her?" whispered Abby.

"What else do you think I should say?" Nigel whispered back.

"Oh, never mind. I guess I'll have to do it" replied Abby as she rolled her eyes.

Rachel looked at the two operatives wondering what they were whispering about, and why their whole sector had been acting so weird today.

"Say Rachel. Why don't you come and hang out with all of us, today" offered Abby.

"What are you doing?" whispered Nigel.

"Helping you out. I'm keeping you from missing a great opportunity" Abby whispered back with a wink. Nigel rolled his eyes in response.

"Um… OK, I'll be able to leave after lunch" responded Rachel, pleasantly surprised. "You know, we're having meatball subs" she added with a wink.

"Well, I suppose I could join you, then" suggested Nigel.

"Sure. Anyone else coming?" asked Rachel.

"No thank you. I'm not too hungry, but I am hoping to take a walk out to the main lobby and check out the view of Earth again. It looked **so** **pretty!**" answered Kuki.

"Um…Kuki mind if I go with you?" Wally nervously inquired. "Um… 'Cause it never hurts to get a good view of the whole planet" he added after he noticed everyone smirking at him.

Kuki smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Ordinarily I'm not one to turn down a good meatball sub, but I heard they just upgraded the gravity generator in the lobby, and I've gotta go check it out!" excitedly explained Hoagie, thus answering any questions about whether food or technology ranked higher on his priority list.

"Well I guess these two need a chaperone anyway" Nigel agreed while flashing a cheeky grin to Wally and Kuki. Wally responded by gritting his teeth while Kuki's response was another naive look.

"Well, Numbuh Five can certainly go for a meatball sub" Abby added. Nigel gave her a suspicious look to which Abby winked. "Since you obviously need my help" she added in a whisper. Nigel rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay then. Shall we?" bid Rachel as they all left her office to their respective destinations.

**To Be Continued…**

I kinda meant to be further along by this point but, I think this still works. Sorry, if you've all been waiting so long. But, I hope you enjoy this, and please, please review!


End file.
